GTM
GTM is a user that made this topic: Someone make me a board 8 wiki page GTM (tc) '' ''Posted 10/30/2009 10:46:37 PM '' ''And put some nice comments about me in it '' ''--- '' ''GranTurisMo - God's Tiniest Man - Great Thorn Monkeys! '' ''Member of the merSHINEsess Nation since 7/15/09 Accounts GTM Random Sig List --- Togepi! Togepi! TogeTogeTogepi! --- GranTurisMo - God's Tiniest Man Member of the Palmer Nation since 12/30/08 --- GranTurisMo - God's Tiniest Man - Great Thorn Monkeys! Member of the merSHINEsess Nation since 7/15/09 What Users Here say about this Cool User He's a cool guy. Or something. -Zachnorn He's a cool guy. Or something. -Some guy What Users on Gamefaqs say about this Cool User Ed Bellis | Posted 10/12/2008 12:18:44 PM | message detail '' GTM - General Motors comes to mind every time I see you post. I guess I just ignore the 'T'! - That said, even though I see you post a lot, I don't honestly remember a damn thing about you. HOW ABOUT THAT - Togepi kinda scares me. >_> ''Midget_Fetish | Posted 11/30/2008 11:08:39 PM | message detail '' GTM - umm, I've seen you once or twice around, but I don't have anything to say. I will say that I'm pleasantly surprised that most of the people that have posted so far I feel I at least recognize them. LiselTestify GTM The fact that you're a freaking ninja. I mean that in a literal and a metaphorical sense, though. You're an Ancient, and yet somehow I know nothing about you. And it's not just me, this time. I just asked Spike and he said that he has seen you post but doesn't know what it stands for. Hey, what topics do you usually frequent? (Unless that's secret information that can't be revealed.) My suggestion to bring back love: Hmm. . . This is a tough one. I don't think I've seen you make many negative posts before, so if you continue with the same attitude but are perhaps a bit more vocal about it I'm sure people will follow your example. Boom. More love for everyone! ^^;; ^ Can I amend that? I checked your Contributor Page and see that you did a review and gave Pokemon:TCG for gameboy color an 8/10. If there was any game more worthy of being the ONLY game on someone's page, I couldn't think of it. An 8/10 is a fair score, considering there was absolutely no story. GDiffuser GTM - 70 Yeah, I seem to remember some user contest where I was against you. Which one? Was is UUL or maybe another, either way, I'm pretty sure I beat you like you said, though you may have also beaten me in other match, I've got no idea. You posted a result there but I don't know what it means or what it's from. Anyhoo, you're a good guy, and seem to be humble especially when being crushed in defeat by myself. ''Twilight Swift | Posted 6/22/2009 5:55:09 PM | message detail '' GTM: Damnit I confuse you with GTA Gavin. If you’re Gavin, you’re a cool guy. If not, your name is cool so auto 7.5/10 ''SBell0105 | Posted 6/22/2009 9:50:21 PM | message detail '' GTM - Great Thorn Monkeys! (42 / 100) ''Diet Water | Posted 6/25/2009 4:47:28 PM | message detail '' GTM - good taste in digimon. ''SpikeDragon | Posted 6/28/2009 4:19:44 PM | message detail '' GTM - Only thing I recognize is the username, sadly. 60/100. ''Anagram | Posted 6/26/2009 6:44:08 PM | message detail '' GTM - Post-it notes ''PurpleMonkDish | Posted 6/27/2009 3:09:04 AM | message detail '' GTM - CanJew/100 I believe I ranked you in the earlier topic but I guess you didn't see and are one insistent mofo, though I suppose that could be seen as resiliency. No wait, now that I think about it, YOU DID SEE IT. You even made the comment that you were also a Jewish Canadian. I REMEMBER. NICE TRY BUB. ''weggles | Posted 7/2/2009 3:06:00 PM | message detail '' 'From: GTM | #073 'Our Lady Peace 'Avril Lavigne 'Three Days Grace OLP is decent. Avril and TDG... not so much D: 61/100 ''weggles | Posted 7/2/2009 3:11:03 PM | message detail '' 'From: GTM | #084 'No you havent seen me before =O 'Weezer 'Paramore 'Sam Roberts YES I HAVE >:[ (early)Weezer is amazing Paramore is surprisingly good all things considered. And Sam Roberts is great. 82/100 ''Silver_Ermine | Posted 7/4/2009 9:17:14 PM | message detail '' 'From: GTM | #100 'Snakes 'Otters '''Pokemon 70/100 ''CrackTheSkye1 | Posted 7/19/2009 6:21:03 PM | message detail '' GTM: congratulation you are the newest member of merSHINEsess how do you feel ''CrackTheSkye1 | Posted 8/14/2009 12:15:42 PM | message detail '' GTM: a member of merSHINEsess nation! ''X_Dante_X | Posted 10/8/2009 12:03:50 AM | message detail '' GTM - okay this is killing me I know for a fact I should know you but little is coming. Solely for making me feel inadequate you get hatezone ''Aecioo | Posted 10/8/2009 10:32:31 PM | message detail '' GTM - Cool user name. That's it, sorry :( ''Meeks54 | Posted 10/9/2009 3:42:57 AM | message detail '' GTM As I said earlier, I really have never seen you before, however, you back someone else from the AL East, and that kinda makes you an enemy to me. Minor dislike. ''Menji76 | Posted 10/13/2009 12:36:51 AM | message detail '' GTM: your personal integrity gives me hope for mankind. ''GrapefruitKing | Posted 10/18/2009 11:45:47 PM | message detail '' GTM 1.3 tons of hard steel What Unknown Users Say about this cool user GTM You are one of the rebel leaders. You fight with an axe. You are level 31. You have moderate stats all around. You're angry. You hate the empire more than anything. They killed your son. They killed your wife. They killed your father. They killed your mother. They killed your servants. They took everything from you. You are very aggresive. You are on the side that wants to demolish the empire, rather than settle things diplomatically. GTM You are a mobster, who was arrested and thrown in jail. Your job is to escape, and make your way to mexico. You must steal cars, steal money, do whatever yo can, while avoiding the police to get to Mexico from New Jersey. Though remember, stealing cars, will cause the police to take notice. And doing the same thing over and over again will as well. You'll have to also avoid being spotted by citizens who watch AMW. Once you make it to Mexico, you're home free, and live happy. GTM - 7/10. Sorry, didn't notice your post there. Average score (5), plus one point for every hour I made you wait. This User ranked ''SSC_Ultra | Posted 8/14/2009 4:36:18 PM | message detail '' Awesome Users. Medium Users. GTM(You are p. cool but don't quite know you enough) User I dislike Users I have seen but don't really know. Who are you? ''meisnewbie | Posted 8/15/2009 12:06:57 PM | message detail '' Maids God Heterochromatic Iris Agatha Christie Harakiri Blade at Zenith Frilly Hats Sociology Wait what? GTM ''ctesjbuvf | Posted 8/16/2009 4:24:46 AM | message detail '' Awesome Pretty Cool Good Ok GTM Seen Ya Around Don't Know Ya Don't Like Ya Scores from some user contest where this cool user was a jobber with a 2-week winning streak 6 - GTM (North American) 20.7% 23 - Iubaris (Western 10) 79.3% 1 - GTM (North American, 0-1) 3.1% 31 - #22 CrimsonOcean (Midwest, 1-1) 96.9% 2 - GTM (North American,0-2) 11.1% 16 - RevolverSaro (Pacific Coast,1-1) 88.9% 12 - Gedgie (European User,1-2) 54.5% 10 - GTM (North American,0-3) 45.5% 1 - GTM(North American,0-4) 6.7% 14 - #8 raytan7585(European User,7-1) 93.3% 5 - GTM (North American,0-5) 27.8% 13 - UltimaterializerX (Atlantic North,2-3) 72.2% 8 - Dr_Football (Mid-Southern,1-5) 72.7% 3 - GTM (North American,0-6) 27.3% 6 - GTM (North American,0-7) 35.3% 11 - SenorHouseMouse (Mid-Southern,4-4) 64.7% 3 - GTM (North American,0-8) 20.0% 12 - #7 Smurf (European User,11-1) 80.0% 8 - captaincanadian (1-8) 44.4% 10 - GTM (0-9) 55.6% 6 - GDiffuser (1-9,0-1) 37.5% 10 - GTM (1-9,1-0) 62.5% 13 - #18 DSRage_Revived (11-3,2-0) 86.7% 2 - GTM (2-9,2-0) 13.3% 12 - GTM (2-10,2-1) 80.0% 3 - tennis99 (2-10,0-3) 20.0% 5 - GTM (3-10,3-1) 35.7% 9 - XxSoulxX (7-8,3-1) 64.3% 6 - #23 ff6man (12-3,4-1) 75.0% 2 - GTM (3-11,3-2) 25.0% 4 - ad00 (7-8,3-3) 57.1% 3 - GTM (3-12,3-3) 42.9% Mothra Random Page Stats Page created on October 31, 2009 by that Zachnorn guy Last edited by this cool user GooTuM 02:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Category:Users